30 day otp challenge
by Trainwrecker
Summary: This is my birdflash Otp challenge. It might get a little smutty but im not sure.
1. Holding hands

Hello, I'm gonna be doing the 30 day otp challenge Birdflash edition. Enjoy!

Holding Hands Day 1

Dick was sitting on the couch at the mountain bored out of his mind. He saw Wally attempting to flirt with m'gann, and failing. All Wally did was say cheesy pick up lines. He couldn't take it anymore, seeing his best friend being turned down over and over again.

So Dick decided he should take charge, he got off of his ass and went up to the martian and the speedster. At first he decided to clear his throat to get their attention. That didn't work. So he tried a little louder, that got both the speedster and the martian to glance over at Robin in surprise.

"Hello Robin!" M'gann smiled.

Robin did a quick nod towards her followed by a "hey".

"Hey Rob, buddy, what's up?" Wally asked in a annoyed tone trying to signal Dick to step back and let Wally continue making Superboy upset and miss martian awkward.

"Hey Wally, can we talk?" the acrobat asked in a serious tone.

"Why, is something wrong?" Wally immediately went from goofy to serious, in concern for his best friend.

"It's not that, it's just... I need to tell you something.." Robin glanced to m'gann "privately.." he added.

"Uhhhh... dude, not now. Can't you see I'm about to seal the deal with m'gann?" Wally whispered over to him.

Wally really was clueless sometimes, can't he tell that Superboy and her are dating?

"That's what I need to talk to you about!" Dick said as he grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him off into Wally's bedroom as he waved a simple goodbye to m'gann, who looked confused, but still smiled any ways.

Dick locked the door, never letting go of Wally's hand.

"Dude, what was so important that you had to-" Wally started, but then he was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own. The kiss was soft and warm.Dick pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Stop pining over someone you can't have and start pining over me." Dick joked, swaying their intertwined hands. Wally glanced down to their hands and smiled.

"You are so right!" Wally smirked leaning in for a kiss meeting Dicks lips halfway. He pulled away, and squeezed Dicks hand in his. Dick smiled up at him.

"Rob, you are awesome, ya know that?" Wally complimented.

Dick just snickered and unlocked the door, never letting go of Wally's hand. They spent the whole day holding hands and placing quick kisses to each others lips. No one questioned it, the team probably already knew before either of them knew. That didn't matter though, all that mattered was that they were happy, _together._


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Hello everyone! This is chapter 2 of my 30 day Otp challenge. Enjoy!

Cuddling Somewhere Day 2

Tonight was date night. Dick let Wally decide how they were gonna spend the evening, and he chose a movie at his place. Since Wally chose the action he thought Dick would pick the movie. Dick didn't really have any ideas in mind so he tried to make Wally pick. He wouldn't budge. Dick ended up picking the movie, and he chose a romantic chick flick, and Wally had no objections.

Dick was getting ready to go to Wally's house when he stepped in front of his full body mirror. He was wearing red skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and over the T-shirt he wore a thick dark blue jacket to protect him from the cold winter air. His hair was its usual messy self, and his eyes were showing the beautiful blue that he inherited from his grandmother. He had a red scarf around his neck, and combat boots on his feet. He looked himself up and down until he decided it was fit to leave.

He headed down stairs to the bat-cave so he could zeta-tube over to Central City. He waved a quick good-bye to Bruce and went through the zeta. When he arrived at Central he walked to the West-Allen household, when he arrived he knocked two times before the door swung open.

"Hey babe, ready for date night?" Wally asked with that goofy grin of his.

"Yup" Dick replied walking in. He took off his coat, scarf, and boots and then hugged Wally. "You smell like hot chocolate" Dick murmured into the crook of Wally's neck.

"Why don't you get comfortable on the couch while I make you a mug?" Wally said returning the hug.

"Okay," Dick replied, pulling out of the hug and walking towards the couch. He sat down and got into a good position.

Wally returned 2 minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate. He placed them on the coffee table and sped out of the room, returning with a blanket. He sat next to Dick and draped the covers over them.

Wally played the movie and reached out to hold Dicks hand. " Oh my god, Baby your hands are so cold. Come here." Wally said pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around Dick possessively, while Dick leaned into the warmth of his boy friend. They stayed in that position all through the movie, until Dick fell asleep. Wally looked up to see Dick's head on his shoulder, fast asleep. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Baby bird." Wally whispered as he fell into the darkness of sleep.


	3. Gaming Watching a movie

Hi guys, this is the third day of my BirdFlash otp challenge. By the way I chose gaming instead of watching a movie because last chapter they were watching a movie. This chapter is NightFlash.

Gaming/ Watching a movie Day 3

"Dammit!" Wally cried in defeat after he lost another round against Dick. Dick was camping at his re-spawn point and wouldn't give up. Who knew a simple game of COD could be so stressful. Wally sure as hell didn't.

"I'm telling you Walls, you can't beat the champion." Dick smirked taking a sip of his soda before placing it back on the coffee table. Dick knew for a fact that Wally couldn't beat him, he knew that because he hacked into the game system to make all his shots instant kill shots. He enjoyed seeing his boyfriend struggle.

They had a very competitive relationship. They usually settled arguments by sparring. Whenever they were out at dinner that both wanted to be gentlemen, so it would always be a race to pull out their wallets first.

"Wanna bet?" Wally asked, basically begging for a rematch. He glanced over at Dick who just snorted. "Hey, why'd you snort at me?"

"Because you are so damn adorable when you really want something." Dick said booping Wally's nose. Wally slapped his hand away and just smirked.

"I am not adorable Dick, I am just awesome." Wally disagreed.

"You are adorably awesome." Dick smiled. "Ready to lose again?"

Wally scoffed, "The only reason you keep beating me is because you trained by _The Batman_." Wally tried to convince Dick that he wasn't as bad as Dick made him out to be.

"Psshhhh, sure. When i was Robin i had no time to play video games like this, the only time i could was when i was at the mountain or at your place, and don't pull the 'before I was Robin' card, because the circus had no technology." Dick said with a smirk on his face.

"We need to do this more often. With you juggling your police life and your Nightwing life you never have time anymore, I miss you." Wally mumbled.

"Yea, but whenever i am off you are always filling in for the Flash. We really need to fix or schedules. And for the record, I miss you too." Dick replied pecking the red-heads lips before picking up his controller. "So round 2 or...?"

"You bet your sweet ass we are doing round two, and this time i'm gonna win." the speedster sounded confident, but all that confidence went away when Dick sent him a smirk. Wally knew that smirk. That was the smirk Dick used when he was up to something. He never trusted that smirk.

They both picked up their controllers and started the game, but when Wally was distracted Dick turned off the cheats.

But in the end Dick still won, and his prize was a victory kiss from Wally, so in a way, they both won.

 _Hi guys, thanks for reading. Please leave a review on how you think the story is going so far, be as brutally honest as possible. I don't have a soul so you don't have to be easy on me. R &R_


	4. On a Date

Hi guys!! So in this chapter I'm gonna make Wally 15, and Dick 13. Enjoy!!!

On a Date Day 4

Wally's palms were shaking and sweating, as he was standing at Robin's door with a rose in his hand. About two weeks ago Robin told him that he had a crush on someone. He described that certain someone by say that they have crazy red hair, a freckled face, and the most amazing green eyes. I mean, Wally was clueless, but he wasn't that clueless. Coincidentally, Wally had a crush on Robin for a while now. He just had to knock.

On 3.

1... 2...

'I can't do this...' the speedster thought to himself. ' What if he says no... what if he says yes.' Wally wasn't sure what to do. 'Alright West... just knock. I can do this.' Wally raised his hand up to the door ' Maybe I should wait for Robin to make the first move...' he thought pulling his hand down from the door. 'But what if he never does?' and with that before he could stop himself, he knocked.

He heard a slight "wait up" from inside, so he held the flowers to his chest. Moments later the door slid open.

"Hey Kf," Dick greeted, glancing at the stargazers (his favorite flower) "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Hey Rob... I was uh... just wondering if you maybe wanted to... I don't know uh, go on a date with me." Wally mumbled with a slight blush on his cheek.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked with an annoyed tone. "I tell you I like you, and you make fun of me? Not cool dude."

"Woah, woah, woah... I wasn't making fun of you Rob... I really like you... so what do you say will you date me?" Wally asked, handing him the stargazers.

"You... you like me? I mean... I would love to." Dick smiled, taking the flowers.

"We can do whatever you want to do." Wally encouraged.

"Uhm, dinner and a movie?" Dick suggested, but it came out in the form of a question.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 8." Wally couldn't help but smile.

Time skip to 7:30

Wally glanced in the mirror, checking himself out. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black button down shirt. All the dark colors made his eyes and his hair pop, and since Wally knew Dick liked blue, he put a blue handkerchief in his shirt pocket. He looked himself over, and left the house. He refused to be late. Wally and Barry were always late, everywhere. He didn't want to be late.

He couldn't be late.

Not for Robin.

His best friend.

Wally ran to the fancy Italian restaurant just to make sure he was early. The restaurant was in Gotham, so he had to be extra early, I mean this was the little birds city after all.

Outside the window he say a Limousin pull up. Then he saw a boy get out of the back of the limo. He had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Then what surprised him the most was when the boy walked up to him, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"Excuse me," Wally called. "That seat is taken." Wally noticed the boys face turn to shock.

"So what, you invite me out on a date and you won't let me sit with you? Wally you really are the worst date." the boy smirked.

"Robin?" Wally asked.

"Call me Dick," he suggested.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, they remind me of a dark and starry night skies reflection on the water. I always would have thought your eyes would be brown. You look... amazingly... stunning without the mask or the glasses." Wally complimented.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Te iubesc." Dick smiled.

Wally had a confused face on. So Dick decided to explain.

"It's Romani, my native language. It means 'I love yo'. As for my eyes, they were my grandmother's." Dick informed.

"How do you say it?" Wally asked.

"Te iubesc." Dick replied.

"Te iubesc."

Wally looked up to see tears in Dicks eyes.

"Oh my... Dick I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just wanted to-" Wally was cut off by a pair of lips against his own when Dick leaped up and pulled him close.

When they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes. "Best date ever!" Wally whispered to Dick.

Two hours later, they finished their date and decided it was too late for a movie, so Wally decided to walk Dick home, hand in hand.

Wally swung their hands together as they walked.

When they arrived at the manor Wally faced Dick. "It was nice to get to know you, the real you without the mask. I would love to do this again sometime." Wally said before leaning down to capture the acrobats lips for a kiss, which he gladly returned.

When they pulled apart, they waved goodbye as Dick went inside and Wally ran to one of the zeta-tubes, the both had never-ending smiles on their faces.


	5. Kissing

Hey guys, the idea for this chapter is that Wally is going to Wayne Manor for the first time, and Dick is feeling the aster. Please RR.

* * *

Kissing Day 5

"Bruce!" Dick called to him "Can Wally come over, he's never been here, and I just want to spend some time wh my best friend. He already knows who we are, so pleeeeeaaaase?" Dick begged

"Ugh... sure, he can come over." the Dark Night replied.

"REALLY! Oh my god thanks Bruce, you are the best." Dick said as he hugged his father figure before he slowly pulled back. "Wait... whats the catch?" Dick asked knowing Bruce wouldn't give in that easily.

"Just make sure none of your teammates, or anyone else for that matter, see him arrive. Also, he can't arrive in uniform. People will ask questions." Bruce smirked before adding "and no closed doors, you and your boyfriend can do whatever you want at his house, but not under my roof."

Dick blushed. "Dad!" he playfully shrieked. That one word sent a smile onto Bruce's face, that was a rare occasion so Dick had to remember this.

Dick walked away and pulled out his phone, dialing his boy friend's phone number. After the first two rings Wally answered.

"Hello beautiful." Wally addressed.

Dick chuckled at the pet name. "Hey Walls, Bruce said yes." Dick smiled even though Wally couldn't see it.

"Wait... did I hear you correctly? Bruce said... yes? Like Bruce Wayne, the same Bruce who never says yes? Wally asked with a curios tone.

"That would be the one," Dick replied. "So what time are you coming over?"

"I don't know, maybe around 6" The speedster answered. "Wait, so i'm confused, what exactly did Bruce say?"

"Oh yea, he said that you have to come in civvies, and make sure no one sees you. You know Batman, always careful. He doesn't want anyone to see Central City's Kid Flash in Gotham, and at the Manor." the acrobatic boy replied.

"Oh, okay. That sounds reasonable, i'll see you at 6." the red-head said through the phone.

"See you." came the little birds voice.

* * *

(Time skip to 5:45)

A knock came to the Manor door, and Alfred answered the door. "Master Wallace, i presume?"

"Uhhh... Wally is fine. So, where is Rob-..er... Dick?" Wally awkwardly asked.

"Master Dick is in his bedroom, please follow me." Alfred stated as he began walking to the bedrooms. Wally felt so lost, how could Dick get around in a place as big as this. Then they passed by the game room, which made Wally gasp. Next they passed the gym. There was a whole trapeze set up in there. They kept walking until they came upon a white door with the name 'Richard' on it.

Alfred knocked on the door and called out "Master Dick, Master Wallace is here to see you."

After the word Wallace was called out Dick swung the door open to see Wally standing there awkwardly. "Thanks Alf." Dick smirked grabbing Wally's wrist and dragging him into the room. Wally couldn't believe his eyes. His room was giant, it was twice the size of Barry and Iris' room. The walls were painted a navy blue, and the floor had black carpeting. The bed sheets were a dark salmon. The one thing that caught his eye was the Flying Grayson's poster hanging on the wall.

Dick shut the door, before hearing a small knock. "Master Dick, you know Master Bruce said no closed doors." Alfred reminded. Dick groaned and slightly opened the door. Then they went to go sit on Dicks bed. Dick turned on his XBOX and threw Wally a controller. He sat next to Wally and smiled.

"How do you like the Manor so far?" Dick asked the older boy.

"Its so big, how do you not get lonely?"

"Practice," Wally could hear the sorrow in the boys voice and turned to face him.

"Babe.." Wally started.

"I'm fine Wally, i really am." Dick answered the question he knew Wally was about to ask.

Wally slowly leaned in to capture the boys lips in a kiss. When he pulled back he stared into the younger boys eyes. "I'm here for you my little bird." Wally said.

Dick leaned up and kissed the speedster. The kiss was so soft, it was a gentle lip lock. They both pulled away and smiled.

"sărutările tale mi-aduc bucurie" Wally said to Dick. Dick's eyes started to water.

"You learned Romani for me?" Dick asked.

"I'd do anything for you, even though i'm not that great at it." Wally said self consciously.

"Woah, don't say that, you did great. For the record, your kisses also bring me joy." He said leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Hi guys, thanks for reading.

sărutările tale mi-aduc bucurie - Your kisses bring me joy.

R&R


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

Hey guys, the idea of this chapter is that the Young Justice team were playing a game of truth or dare and Wally and Dick were dared to change clothes. Enjoy!

By the way, Dick is 11, and Wally is 13.

Day 6 Wearing each others clothes

The the whole team sat in headquarters waiting for a mission from Red Tornado, bored out of their minds. M'gann was making cookies in the kitchen as they waited.

"Ugh," Wally groaned. "I'm so bored!" he whined.

"Yea? Well we are too, Baywatch." Artemis mocked. She always called him Baywatch, ever since he showed up in beach clothes the first time they met.

"Yea, i'm not exactly feeling the aster." Dick suggested. "How about we play a game?"

"Oh! I love games!" M'gann agreed. "What do you suggest we play Robin?"

"Um.. I don't know... how about a good old fashioned game of truth or dare?"

"Yes! I love that game!" Wally cheered.

Connor just grunted in reply, but the team just assumed it was a yes.

"Sure i'll play." Artemis agreed.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Robin!" Kaldur complimented.

"Thanks Kal." Dick replied.

The only person that was yet to reply was M'gann. The whole team starred at her as they waited for her opinion.

"But... how does one play truth or dare?" M'gann asked. She was always such a innocent martian.

"It's quite simple really. So one person asks another truth or dare, if they say truth you ask them a question, and they have to answer it truthfully. If they say dare, you get to tell them what to do, and they have to do it." Wally explained. "But if we want our lives, we can't ask Robin about his personal life, or Batman will have our heads." He added in for the sake of his best friend.

"So are you interested in playing?" Dick questioned.

"Yes, I believe so." M'gann uttered.

Artemis smirked. "So who's going first?" She asked the group.

"I'll go." Came Dick's voice. Dick looked over to Wally and smirked. "Wally, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Wally replied.

"Is it true that M'gann beat you in a fight?" Dick asked.

"Dude! That was one time! We agreed never to bring that up again!" Wally whined.

The whole team burst out into fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay we get it. My turn!" Wally cheered. "Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Pfft... Dare duh. Have you met me?" she joked.

"I dare you to lick your eyebrow." Wally smirked.

"What? That's impossible."

"How would you know if you don't try?" Wally teased.

Artemis stood up, walked over to M'gann, and whispered something in her ear. Before anyone knew what was happening M'gann licked Artemis' eyebrow with a blush on her face.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Nope, you said lick my eyebrow, you didn't say with my own tongue." she defended.

"Fine, who's next?" Wally admitted into defeat.

"I'll go!" M'gann offered. "Robin, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he replied.

"I dare you and Wally to switch clothes until tomorrow." M'gann said.

"Okay..." Dick said getting up to go change, and Wally following him. Good thing they were in civvies, Dick did not want to try on the kid flash suit.

They came back a good 10 minutes later and sat back down. They were about to continue the game until the Zeta Tube announced Red Tornado.

"Team, get ready. There is a robbery, i'm sending the coordinates now." Red Tornado informed.

"Wait... do me and Kf have to wear each others suits out?"

"Yes." the whole team responded.

Wally went out dressed as Robin, and Dick went out as Kid Flash, the villains were confused, but they used that to their advantage.


	7. Cosplaying

Hey guys. So sorry i haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with school and obviously Halloween. I know it's no excuse. I hope this chapter makes up for it. R&R

Cosplaying Day 7

"Oh come on! You look cute. Come out of there." Dick starred at the door his boyfriend just shut in his face. Wally let Dick choose their Cosplay costumes this year. He is such a nerd.

"No! You can't make me!" Wally whined. "I look stupid. I'm never leaving." It was very ironic as how Wally was currently hiding in a closet. Dick wanted to make so many jokes., but he held his tongue, knowing that Wally would get even more upset.

"Dude, come on! We are gonna be late. Lets go. Please Baby, for me?" Dick begged. "Just open the door." Dick heard the lock click. He stepped back so Wally could open the door.

"Dick, we look ridiculous." Wally huffed.

"Don't worry, we will look ridiculous together." Dick said, grabbing Wally's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Thanks for doing this, I love you." Dick whispered in Wally's ear.

"Yea, yea. I love you too you big dork. Now, lets get to comic con." The red-head replied, putting an arm around Dick and kissing his cheek.

They walked to the car, and Dick sat in the drivers seat, he never trusted a speedster when they drove. They always drive too fast. Wally sat in the passengers seat and buckled up. Dick started the car and they drove to San Diego for comic con. Dick couldn't help but smile. Seeing his boyfriend dressed like that. While he, himself was dressed like that.

They finally arrived to comic con, and they stepped out of the car. Dick came out first, in an exact replica of the Batman suit. He didn't make it look to good, because he didn't want to give up his cover. Then Wally stepped out. Now, you think Dick would have picked a Flash costume, but instead, he stepped out in a Superman costume.

"You ready to go inside?" Dick asked.

"Do i have to?" Wally joked.

"Yes you do, now lets go. I hear that there is food inside." Dick teased.

It worked, Wally's head went straight up and he started walking to the door. Dick smiled as he followed him to the door. When he caught up, Dick stole Wally's hand and walked in.

"Hey babe, you wanna go make some SuperBat fans happy?" Wally asked with determination in his eye. The red head wanted to at least get some people happy about their costumes, seeing as though he wasn't.

"No, first i wanna make you happy." Dick replied pulling the older man in for a kiss. Wally's mouth was warm, the acrobat loved it. He needed more, so he swiped his tongue on Wally's bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss. Wally opened his mouth slightly, allowing him access. Dick didn't wait before he stuck in his tongue caressing his boyfriend's. After a while, they pulled back, and hugged.

"Dick, we are in public..." Wally blushed.

"Secret identity, it's batman to you." Dick joked. "Are you happy yet Superman?" Dick asked with a smirk on his face.

"Totally Batman."


	8. Shopping

_Hello. This is Day 8 of my birdflash OTP challenge. The idea is that Dick is trying to get Wally to buy a suit so they can go to one of Bruce's fancy parties._

Day 8 Shopping

"C'mon Walls. Please? Bruce really wants us at his banquet." Dick begged.

"Ugh... Babe, you know i'm not good with fancy people." Wally defended. He really liked parties. The only problem with Bruce's parties was that there were always the old rich people who always judged. He really hated being judged. In high school he was bullied, and ever since then the idea of being judged made him cringe.

"Please. Damian is always complaining about being the only who has to go to these parties." Dick persuaded.

"Damian hates my guts... You would think that Damian loves all of the attention." The speedster joked.

"He would probably hate you slightly less if we go." the acrobat begged.

"Ugh... but I don't have any suits." Wally finally gave in, making Dick smile.

"Looks like we are going shopping." Dick said, with the widest smile on his face.

* * *

Dick and Wally got out of the car, they finally arrived to Dick's favorite store. Dick had to practically drag Wally's lazy ass out of their apartment. Wally hated shopping. Dick on the other hand loved it.

They walked into the store and Dick led Wally to the men's section.

"So what do you have in mind?" Dick asked.

"Uhm... I don't know..." Wally replied, looking as if Dick grew three heads.

Dick had some ideas, he was thinking black. The dark colors would bring out his bright green eyes as well as his hair. He was thinking black dress up pants, a black button up shirt, and a white tie. A vest or jacket wouldn't go with the look. For the shoes he was thinking black as well.

"I think i got an idea..." Dick said with one of his cheeky smirks. "Meet me in the changing room." Dick ordered before he ran off to find some clothes.

Two minutes later Dick appeared in the changing room. He handed Wally the clothes and walked out. He figured he could handle it from there. He waited a while for Wally to get dressed, it took him about 5 minutes to get it on. He opened the door and stepped out.

Dick purred at the sight of him. "Wow Babe. You look really good in black." Dick complimented.

"Thanks, but don't give me all the credit, you picked it out."

"Well yea. I couldn't let you show up dressed as a bum. I want you to look good."

"Aww thanks babe." Wally snickered and kissed the other males cheek. "Let me go get changed back into normal clothes." Wally said as he walked back into the changing room.

He walked out about 5 minutes later and gave the suit to his boyfriend. "Lets pay for this and leave." he suggested, with seriousness in his voice.

Dick laughed and wrapped his arm around Wally's neck.

"Okay babe."

* * *

When they finally got back home Wally collapsed onto the couch.

"I hate shopping." He informed Dick.

"Oh, I know. You hate the long lines because they take minutes, but to you they take hours. Poor baby." Dick mocked. "Now go get some sleep, you will need the beauty rest for tomorrow."

Wally sighed, "I hate you."

"I hate you too," Dick replied pecking the older man's lips with his own. "But seriously, go sleep." he ordered.

"Only if you snuggle with me." Wally requested. Dick smiled.

"Always."


End file.
